customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney's Talent Show (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:689C:2C78:7D1F:5D6D-20190219160535
Barney Live! in New York City (known as Barney Live! at Radio City on show posters) is a Barney live show that was performed at Radio City Music Hall in New York City from March 5-13, 1994. It was later released on video on August 3, 1994,Imagination IslandBarney's Fun & Games'''Barney's Musical Scrapbook '''is a Barney Clip Show that was released on May 6, 1997. '''Barney's Stu-u-u-upendous Puzzle Fun! is a Barney Home Video, which was originally packaged with the ActiMates TV Pack. The video is enhanced when being used with ActiMates Barney, However, it can still be watched without owning the doll or TV Pack. It was released on September 11, 1997. Plot With the ActiMates Barney doll by your side, you can help him solve a ten piece puzzle as well as watching some favorite moments from Season 3 episodes and some home videos. Song List #Barney Theme Song #The More We Share Together (Scene Taken from: Barney's Talent Show) #The Baby Bop Hop (Scene Taken from: "Twice is Nice!") #The Friendship Song (Scene Taken from: "On the Move") #Five Little Ducks (Scene Taken from: "Twice is Nice!") #Pretty Kitty Blues (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") #Do Your Ears Hang Low? (Scene Taken from: "Our Furry Feathered Fishy Friends") #A Silly Hat (Scene Taken from: Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons) #Help Protect the Earth (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #Pumpernickel (Scene Taken from: "Any Way You Slice It") #The Rainbow Song (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Have a Snack! (Scene Taken from: Barney's Sense-Sational Day) #Sheep Medley: Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #The Library (Scene Taken from: "Are We There Yet?") #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Airplane Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") Gallery See the gallery for the home video Trivia *This is the only Barney clip show not to have new content. *In the beginning of the "Barney Theme Song", the current Barney Home Video logo was shown instead of the Season 3 logo. *The end credit music is the same from Barney's Sense-Sational Day. Full Video Synopsis Remember when Barney and his friends sailed to Coco Island? Or when the wind came long and blew BJ's hat away? Aaaaah, the memories. One look through Barney's Scrapbook and you'll be reminded of some of the best Barney moments ever...complete with wonderful songs. Relive all the fun, all the music and all the purple...in Barney's Scrapbook. It'll be your favorite for years to come. Cast New Content Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) Series Cast *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Juan (Michael Krost) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Kenneth (Nathan Regan) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Mister Sun (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #And the Green Grass Grows All Around (Scene Taken from: "Shawn & the Beanstalk") #My Kite (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Clapping Song (Scene Taken from: "Up We Go!") #The Ants Go Marching (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #S'Mores (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #The Barney Bag (Scene Taken from: "Hats Off to BJ!") #Number Limbo (Scene Taken from: "It's Raining, It's Pouring...") #Let's Go on an Adventure (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #That's What an Island Is (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #My Hat, It Has Three Corners (Scene Taken from: "Ship, Ahoy!") #Gonna Have a Party (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Bakery Medley (The Muffin Man / Hot Cross Buns / Pat-A-Cake / The Muffin Man (Reprise)) (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") #I Love You (Scene Taken from: "Shopping for a Surprise!") Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to take place at the playground and treehouse sets from the Second Era. However, the new school set wasn't completed yet in this video, and the red bench that surrounded the tree next to the school wasn't completed yet either. **The third home video not to have kids. The first two being Love to Read, with Barney and Barney Songs. **Another time Barney isn't seen coming to life. Instead, he is seen going up the tree house, looking at his scrapbook. **Another time Barney doesn't turned back into a doll. Instead, after the end of "Shopping for a Surprise!" Barney wants the viewer to be in the book so he takes a picture of us for the book and it goes snaps into the end of the show. *This was also included as a bonus video in More Barney Songs DVD. *A shot of Shopping for a Surprise is shown during the theme song and a clip from Hats Off To BJ where BJ and Tosha are cleaning up after eating fruit salad is on the back of the DVD cover but they were not shown in the video. Also a still from the song was seen during the credits. *This got re-released in a Classic Collection box-set along with Barney in Concert, Barney's Fun & Games, and Barney's Talent Show on July 18, 2000. *From the start of this video, 2 extra words: "Home Video" were beneath the original Season 3 silhouette. Full Video px;">'Barney's Sense-Sational Day' is a Barney Home Video that was released on January 14, 1997. Plot Barney discusses the subject of our five senses, and he encourages the kids to use video to capture everything they see, hear, touch, smell, or taste over the course of a day. When they're done with that, everyone gets involved in making a movie with BJ in the lead, much to his delight. There's only one word to describe this much fun: Sense-Sational! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) (debut) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) Song List #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Mix a Color #Taking Turns #The Having Fun Song #Listen to the Mockingbird (Barney's Version) #Listen #The Exercise Song #Have a Snack! #Brushing My Teeth #The Having Fun Song (Reprise) #The Popcorn Song #The Five Senses Song #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first Barney home video to feature a preview of Joe Scruggs. **The first home video preview announced by Dean Barnett. **The first home video directed by Fred Holmes. **The twelfth time where Time Lapse is used. It is seen the movie, Captain Pickles Saves the Day, with the scene Speedy-Girl, played by Kim, showing off her fast running skill. **The first appearance of Kim. **The final usage of the Season 2 Barney doll. **The first time BJ goes as his superhero alter-ego, Captain Pickles. **The only time Kim and Carlos appeared together. **The last home video to feature pre-1997 Treehouse and School sets. *Although this video was released in 1997, you can actually see "Copyright 1996 Lyons Partnership, L.P." at the end of the credits. This may mean that this video was produced in 1996. *Baby Bop is mentioned near the end (BJ refers to her as "Sissy"). *The jobs that BJ wanted to be a baseball player, a cowboy and an astronaut are later reused in "Good Job!". Full Video style="font-style:italic;">Once Upon a Time is a Barney Home Video that was released on November 5, 1996. Plot While visiting the show, Stella the Storyteller's suitcase of props explodes, and Barney and the kids help repack it. But while giving assistance, they also use the props to tell classic stories: Rumpelstiltskin, Rapunzel, and more. This enjoyable installment in the Barney library may very likely be the place some child viewers will hear these stories for the first time. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *Shawn (John David Bennet, II) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Oh, When We March #Rain Medley (Rain, Rain, Go Away / It's Raining, It's Pouring) #Once Upon a Time #The Spinning Wheel #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Castles So High #Does Your Hair Hang Low #The Bears Went Over the Mountain #Are You Sleeping? #I Love You Stories *Rumpelstiltskin *Rapunzel *Goldilocks and the Three Bears Trivia *This was the last video to feature Shawn. *This is the second time Stella lastes through the whole episode. The first time was "Ship, Ahoy!". Full Video italic;font-size:14px;">'''Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 6, 1996. Plot BJ just cannot wait to play all of his favorite outdoor games and sports. But it never seems to be the right season of the year. Barney and the kids help him with four magical jars and a little bit of imagination, help him experience spring, summer, fall and winter - all in one fantastic day of seasonal fun! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Maria (Jessica Hinojosa) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Shawn (John David Bennett,ll) *Rebecca (Erica Reynolds) Songs #Barney Theme Song #A Tisket, A Tasket #I Just Can't Wait #Growing #Taking Turns #The Raindrop Song #A Silly Hat #What a Baseball Day! #He Waded in the Water #I Like Autumn #Go Round and Round the Village #Winter's Wonderful #Sledding, Sledding #I Just Can't Wait (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The only appearance of Rebecca. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. *The version of "Winter's Wonderful" from this video would later be used in Barney's Night Before Christmas, except that some of the instruments have been changed. *Baby Bop was mentioned in this video. *During the "I Love You" song, Barney sings 1 verse by himself. *In the Spanish version of this video, the Season 4 version of "I Love You" was used. *In the German version of this video, the entire version of the "Barney Theme Song" isn't used. Full Video > is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 21, 1996. Plot Barney brings out his Game Machine for an afternoon of fun. But when the machine is empty; Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids look for toys and games to put into it. After the machine is filled with games, the kids turn the crank and out comes one big gameboard filled with fun and surprises! Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Jesse (Dean deLuna) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) Songs #Barney Theme Song #My Family's Just Right for Me #Games #Hippity Hop to the Barber Shop #That's Hats #Help Protect the Earth #The Barney Bag #A Tisket, A Tasket #Number Limbo #Carnival of Numbers #Silly Sounds #Roll Over #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #I Love You Trivia *This video marked: **Jesse's only appearance. **The first appearance of Kristen. **The first Barney Home Video to feature The Barney Bag. The next one would be Barney's Good Day, Good Night. *During the I Love You song, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop and the kids sung both verses of the song, rather than Barney singing one verse by himself. *On the cover of the Spanish dub of this video (La Maravilosa Máquina de Juegos) it incorrectly lists "The Baby Bop Hop" (or Saltando con Baby Bop) on the song list (Presumably a goof on Tycoon's (The at the time Spanish distributors) part since the dub came out a few years after the video got produced and released) Full Video 14px;"> (also known as Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island) is a TV special spun-off from Barney & Friends. It originally aired on NBC on April 24, 1994. It was later released on home video on October 4, 1994. Plot Min and Tosha are having a sleepover and Tosha's Mom reads them a story about a mystical place called "Imagination Island", but orders them to fall asleep after five minutes. When Barney comes to life, he shows the two girls that they can go on a sailing adventure, if they use their imaginations. With that, Barney mystically takes them on deck aboard a huge ship destined for Imagination Island. Along the way, they meet up with Shawn, Derek, Baby Bop, and BJ. There's just one problem. As everyone's getting close to the island, a big storm comes and a huge tidal wave knocks the ship up into some palm trees on the island. While Baby Bop and BJ stay on the ship, Barney and the children go explore the island. With no civilization on the island, cities or ships patrolling the seas in the distance, Barney and the children eventually decide that they must find some help to get off the island. After hikes, patrols and searching they eventually find a tropical house. There they meet Professor Tinkerputt, a toy inventor who doesn't like to share his creations and thus moved to Imagination Island to be alone with his toys. Demonstrating his new balloon maker, Barney helps him realize that sharing is a good thing. As a demonstration to sharing Tosha decides to give Tinkerputt her necklace in order to fix a flaw in his machine; thus making it a success. Then Tinkerputt starts sharing many of his creations and agrees to help the explorers find their way off the island. After a moment of thinking Tinkerputt gets an idea of how to get the ship out of the trees. They can fly back with the balloons! Tinkerputt takes control of the ship and the ship flies up to the sky. Hours later the ship reaches back home and after everyone leaves, the ship supposedly heads to a new toy factory away from the island. Stories: Imagination Island Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop ( Voice: Julie Johnson / Carol Farabee, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Costume: Jeff Brooks; Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett II) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha's Mom (J.D. Mosley) *Tosha's Dad (David J. Courtney) (cameo) *Professor Tinkerputt (Barry Pearl) (debut) *Parrot Puppeteer (Ray Henry) Song List #Just Imagine #Sailing Medley: Sailing, Sailing / Row, Row, Row Your Boat / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #1) / Blow the Man Down / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #2) / My Blankey Lies Over the Ocean / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #3) / A Sailor Went to Sea, Sea, Sea / Sailing, Sailing (Reprise #4 / Finale) #That's What an Island Is #Jungle Adventure #Tinkerputt's Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Just Imagine (Reprise) #It's Good to Be Home Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Imagination Island (soundtrack) '' Book Main Article: Barney's Imagination Island Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia *This special marked: **The very first prime-time special in the Barney franchise. The second being the documentary special Barney Celebrates Children, and'' Barney's First Adventures. **Another time something happens to the Barney doll before coming to life. **Another time "Time Lapse" is used. It was Baby Bop who enters a small door in the ship. **The first appearance of Professor Tinkerputt who would later return in the stage show, Barney's Big Surprise to show Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the audience his brand new toy factory. *Due to the 1994 lawsuit, "I Love You" wasn't performed in this special. *Most home video releases claim that the special contains the song "Our Friend Barney Had a Boat". That song was never sung in this special, not even during its original air date. **When the tape was reprinted in 1996, the song was properly removed from the song list. However, every home video release since 1999 has the song reinserted in the list. *Even though this special has its own soundtrack, some of the songs are also included on the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. The songs are Just Imagine, Sailing Medley, That's What an Island Is, Jungle Adventure, Tinkerputt's Song, and the reprise of Just Imagine. *Although the "Barney Theme Song" doesn't appear in this special, it is heard as an underscore when Barney fixes Tosha's bed, and greets Tosha and Min. *In this special, Carol Farabee does Baby Bop's speaking voice, while Julie Johnson does her singing voice. *The names that Professor Tinkerputt says incorrectly while writing the guest-book are Ferdinand (Derek), Elvira (Min), Rupert (Shawn), Katrinka (Tosha) and Rex (Barney). *On April 12, 2002, this special was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Island Safari (along with Let's Go to the Zoo). *On the original NBC airing, an extended shot of Professor Tinkerputt looking out the window door accompanied with the last few notes of Pop Goes the Weasel was used. This short clip was edited out of all home video releases. *This special was filmed before Barney Live! in New York City was performed. Videos which became the first Barney video in the Classic Collection series. Plot Barney and his friends take the stage to delight and entertain everyone at Radio City Music Hall. They all work together to make a special surprise for the audience using items from "The Barney Bag". But before they are able to share it, a new visitor, The Winkster, sneaks away with the bag! The Winkster doesn't know how to make friends. Throughout the show, the kids are trying to catch The Winkster and teach him that all you have to do is ask in order to make friends of your own. Also, the chase takes everyone to "Barney's Imagination Circus" with fun-loving clowns and some dancing bears. After the circus ends, the chase continues until Winkster confesses that he took the bag for everyone to play with him. After his confession, he remembers to use the words "Please" and "Thank You," and then becomes friends with Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, the Winkster and the kids. Barney then unveils the surprise to the audience and then asks them to use their imaginations to make the heart bigger. After the unveiling of the the bigger heart, Barney, BJ, Baby Bop, Winkster, and the kids wrap up the show with "Everyone is Special". Cast (In Order of Appearance) * The Announcer (Charles Edward Hall) * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner / Carey Stinson) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Carlos (Corey Lopez) * Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Shawn (John David Bennett II) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) * The Winkster (David Voss / Ashley Wood) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume Jeff Brooks) * Marching Band Musicians * Monkeys * Clowns * Teddy Bears Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # The More We Get Together # Mr. Knickerbocker # Ring Around the Rosie # My Yellow Blankey # The Barney Bag # The Winkster # She'll Be Coming Around the Mountain # BJ's Song # Take Me Out to the Ball Game # Rain Medley: (Rain, Rain, Go Away/It's Raining, It's Pouring) # If All the Raindrops # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # I Am a Fine Musician Act 2 # Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy? # The Wheels on the Bus # Three Little Monkeys # Do Your Ears Hang Low? # The Airplane Song # Me and My Teddy # Four Little Ducks # My Aunt Came Back # London Bridge # Star Medley: (Twinkle Twinkle Little Star/Star Light, Star Bright) # Please and Thank You # Everyone is Special Music and Soundtrack ''Main Article: Barney Live! in New York City (soundtrack) '' Gallery ''See the gallery of releases Trivia * This live show marked: ** The only major live show, not to tour. ** The first time on video that Barney is partially-performed by Carey Stinson. Stinson was Barney's Double, used only for "quick changes" (Barney transforming into a peanut salesman, for example). Stinson would later return to be Barney's main costume actor in some live performances, Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle, and on the television series starting in 2002. ** The first appearance of Carlos who would later return as a main character in Season 3. ** BJ's first concert. ** The only live show where "I Love You" wasn't sung. ** The final actual uses of the 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume and the 1994 BJ costume. They would later be used in Barney books and other live appearances. * All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) was live for every performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. * Although this stage show has its very own soundtrack, with all 26 songs (including the ones in the medleys), some of the songs from this concert were also featured in the Barney's Favorites Vol. 2 album. Specifically, the live version of Barney Theme Song, My Yellow Blankey, The Barney Bag, BJ's Song and My Aunt Came Back. * During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to the lyrics, though he does not sing the song. * After the "Please and Thank You" song, a camera angle shows Kelly giving her sign to someone backstage. * According to a Variety review, Min was absent from the March 6 performance. * The circus scenes were included as a bonus feature on the Barney's Super Singing Circus DVD. * This video also has a 2000 re-release in a clam shell case with the Lyrick Studios logo and has the newer tape master on it with The Wiggles music video "Hot Potato" and Barney previews include Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs, Barney's Super Singing Circus,'' What a World We Share'' and Barney's Classic Collection set instead of the original 1994 version. Full Video